


Blood & Revenge

by Synx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synx/pseuds/Synx
Summary: Rey, the daughter of a powerful witch and the infamous Van Helsing, was raised as an orphan when they both were slaughtered. She was only a young girl when she made it her mission to send every vampire back to the pits of Hell in revenge.The name Kylo Ren inspires fear where ever it is spoken and justly so. Being the Grandson of the First Vampire grants endless wealth and power but living forever becomes an endless vad of boredom.Dracula inspired blood, gore, and deliciously dubious consent ahead.





	1. Masquerade

This could be her one chance to exact revenge on the Monster who killed her father however she never dreamed that it would require knowing how to apply cosmetics and the god-forsaken corset that was cutting off her air supply. 'How cliche of the blood sucking Monsters with human faces to be throwing a Masquerade.' Rey thought to herself as Rose rimmed her eyes charcoal.  
"Is all this necessary?" Rey grumbled. Rey had spent every free second of her life training she never had time or desire to practice the art of seduction.  
Rose absent mindedly nodded as she painted Rey's lips crimson.  
"All done." Rose declared a few minutes later.  
Rey stood and grimaced at the puffed up version of herself. "Almost done." She pushed her layers of skirt to the side and slid two daggers, a small cross bow, a pistol into the holster on the legs. Then she grabbed a vial of holy water and slipped it into her corset.  
Rose gawked at her. "You've managed to turn that dress into an arsenal in a matter of seconds."  
Rey grabbed another vial and pistol and held it out. "Funny you should say that here is yours." Rose looked like she was about to protest. "You probably won't need it but I'd rather you have it as a precaution."  
Rose took it as a knock on the door sounded. Poe entered and looked taken back with Rey's appearance. Rey glared. "Poe say anything about the dress it might be your last."  
"Ok." Poe gulped and looked away. "You guys need to get going soon. My men will be ready as Rose unlocks the garden gate." He looked hesistant to speak. "Rey you are the best vampire hunter I've seen but we don't know what we are up against with the Vampire King. We've never even seen him. I'm worried I'm sending you into a suicide mission."  
"Poe, we've discussed this, it's what I want. It's what I've trained for before I met any of you." She paused and looked him in the eye. "You are right no one has seen him which means this is my--our only shot to kill him! Think about what this will do for our cause! The rest of Vampires will be without a leader! It was your plan and a good one! We need to do this and you know it!" 

An hour later Rey and Rose were filed into a dungeon like room with two dozen other young women all dressed in gowns and jewels. Rey wondered how many of these women knew they were really here to be hor d'oeuvres served to vampires. Rey shuddered at the thought that some women chose to be blood slaves. For most the vampire venom gave off an intense feeling of euphoria and ecstasy. In all of Rey's battles with vampires she'd been bit twice but thanks to her witch blood it only had minor effects. No vampire had ever been able to put her under a thrall either, it's one of the reasons she was such effective Vampire Hunter.  
Rey made sure her mask was firmly in place as she heard the unmistakable haute tone of the Vampire King's General. Hux rounded the corner with his bright red hair perfectly combed and snear in place. Hux scanned the women as he walked by he looked bored until he suddenly stopped right next to Rey and turned sharply. "You!" Years of training told Rey to assume her fighting stance, she resisted.  
"Me?" She hoped she sounded meek and scared.  
"Not you!" He shoved Rey out of the way and grabbed the girl behind her by the wrist. "What is that smell?! You were specifically told not to wear scents on your neck." He shoved the girl roughly to the guard. "See if you can scrub that stench off her. If not get rid of her." The girl was sobbing and Rey wanted badly to save the girl and to stab one of her daggers into Hux's eye, but there was too much at stake.  
When the girls sobs disappeared down the hallway. He turned to address the rest of the women. "Your job is to entertain and please in anyway that is asked of you if not you will be dealt with."  
Rey was already fantasizing about the most painful ways to kill Hux, once she taken care of the King as he led them toward the ballroom.  
When they reached the ballroom Rose whistled. "I'm not saying I'd like to join the legions of the undead but I wouldn't mind their gold."  
Rey looked around and nodded in quiet agreement. "Too bad it's literally blood money. Get to the gardens as soon as you can." Rose nodded regaining her composure and moving in that direction.  
Rey wandered along the perimeter of the room trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious Vampire King but it was surround by the noble and high ranking in the Vampire world. 'By God.' Rey thought 'I was right if they all played their cards right they could dismantle the Vampire army in one night.'  
That's when the crowd parted revealing the head table. In between Hux and a tall female vampire she recognised as Phasma, sat a massive man with silky black hair that spilled down onto his chest. His dark eyes were watching the blood swirl in his goblet as he rotated it between his fingers. He didn't even look up as more officials approached. Rey had never seen a creature or beast look more bored. This was only emphasized by Hux's excitedly superior gleam as he looked over his subordinates.  
Rey tried to observe discreetly as she watched the interactions or lack of in respect for the King. Rey decided this was going to be a harder task than anticipated as several women vampire and non vampire alike tried to engage him. He ignored or waved all of them off. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath. Her plan was to wait till he was separated before attempting an attack. Most vampires would not bat an eyelash to bedding or drinking a woman, now she have to improvise. Seems living forever was not all it was cracked up to be. She smiled to herself she would solve that problem for him by the end of the night.  
Rey walked by a balcony and a cool gust of air brushed her skin and hair. Rey refocused as she saw the king's head suddenly snap up, nostrils flaring.  
He searched the crowd with a hunters gaze. He stopped when his eyes connected with hers.  
Rey swore under her breath and stepped on to the balcony and behind curtains. Drawing attention to herself was not good for the plan. Rey felt his presence before she saw him and she grabbed one her daggers and spun but he was faster. His large arms wrapped tight around her from behind.  
"Drop it." He whispered in her ear. His voice was distracted and uneven. Rey realised he was smelling her right behind her ear. Rey tried to move but her hands were tightly pinned to her body. "Release the rest of your weapons as well."  
"No!" She snarled and threw her head back into his skull loosening his grip enough for Rey to duck out of his hold. Rey held both daggers in her hands now both aim at his neck. To Rey's suprise he chuckled.  
"You will be fun... but I can't have you thinking you are in charge."  
Rey lunged and he spun out of the way grabbing her wrist in process. He tossed her against the stone balcony rail and she was left breathless and bruised. He held her bent over it with one arm twisted behind her back. Rey's suprise turned to anger when Kylo lifted the folds of her skirt up. "Let me go blood sucking bastard!"  
"I did tell you to disarm yourself, you chose not to." He gracefully unsnapped all her weapon holsters and threw them over the balcony. "Now either you can drop your daggers as well or we stay in this position and I'll find something else to do with you like this." His hand brushed the inside of her leg suggestively.  
Rey swore but dropped the daggers. He let her stand then letting her skirts fall back down. He flipped her around to face him while carefully keeping her arm tightly to her back. "You must be the new Hunter I've heard so much about. You've done quite a bit of damage to Hux's army." He almost sounded proud. "I heard you were the last Van Helsing but no one else is strong enough to smell what else you are." Kylo buried his head in her neck and breathed her in deeply. "I haven't smelled your kind in many years." His fangs brushed her neck and she involuntarily shivered.  
She struggled in vain to put some space between them but he held her tightly against his chest. "If you are going to have me excuted just do it already, I hate waiting."  
Kylo gripped her chin in his hand. "Actually, you were going to dance with me, Sweetheart."  
"I think I'd prefer the execution." Rey spat.  
Kylo's lip turned up a bit. "Maybe but that wasn't an option."  
Kylo guided her back into the ballroom letting go of her arm only to hold out his gloved hand. Rey scanned the room the entire ballroom was silent and every set of vampire eyes were upon them. She would do Poe and his crew more good by keeping the distraction on her at this point.  
She took his hand and he brought her against his body with a flourish. The music started and he danced with as much grace as he fought with. "Why are they staring?" Rey wondered to herself, she wasn't expecting him to answer.  
"They've never seen me dance, or allow myself to be touched."  
"Well you could let me go. I wouldn't want to ruin your mysterious allure." Rey drawled.  
He suddenly dipped her making her back arch delicately over his arm. "I'm not ready to let you go, Rey." He was staring unblinking into her eyes. Rey felt everything else in the room fade to a hazy blur except the dark angel in front of her. He leaned down and breathed in her ear. "Why are you here, Rey?"  
"I don't remember." Confusion laced her voice.  
"You are here for me. You are here to be mine." His low voice felt like velvet washing over her body. She nodded as she felt the rightness in his words but something at the edge of her consciousness was trying to push the blissful peace out of her head.  
"You don't need to fight anymore. I'm here. Aren't I what you've been searching for all these years?" Rey nodded again. He smiled and kissed her hand. "Come." He commanded and guided her from the ballroom.  
Every step felt like she floating on air as she followed the dark vision in front of her. She was vaguely aware when a heavy wood door was shut behind her. Then the Angel was kissing her and God did he taste good. He was descending like a hungry wolf and she couldnt help but back up against his full weight. She let out a squeak of suprise as she fell back on a massive four poster bed, black curtains hung around her. Then his massive shirtless form leaned over with an animalistic gleam in his eye.  
Seconds later he was kissing her again deep and thirsty. Rey hungrily took whatever he would give her until he jerked away and ripped her dress in half with one movement. Something in the back of her mind was screaming louder now but she was being driven on by the aching of her body. Kylo threw the useless dress on the ground and admired her in only her corset, tights, and underwear. He pulled off her mask and unpinned her hair running his hand though it. Then the King of the Vampires stood over her as he unbuckled his belt, his eyes were locked with hers.  
A loud insistent knock hit the door several times in rapid succession.  
"I swear Hux this better be urgent!" Kylo bellowed.  
Rey's mind felt a far off sense of recognition when a red head came dragging in a small Asian girl by the arm.  
"I caught this little worm trying to open a gate in the garden." His anger was replaced by shock then outrage when he recognised Rey on Kylo's bed. "The Hunter Bitch!" Hux advanced toward her fangs bared.  
Kylo stepped in front of him and hissed. "Mine!"  
Hux hurriedly took several steps back. "Do you think it's a coincidence that someone is trying to open the gate when she is here!?"  
Rey was beginning to remember why she was here but her brain still felt foggy.  
"No I don't believe it's a coincidence. I just don't care." Kylo sounded annoyed as he poured himself a drink.  
"You'd be here playing with your little pet while the rest of us are under attack?!?" Hux spat.  
Kylo had him off the ground and against the wall in a flash. "If you can't handle a measly band of humans you hardly deserve to lead my army, do you?" His fingers were digging into the soft skin of Hux's neck.  
"Rey?" Rose cried between sobs. She was clearly terrified.  
Rey put her finger to her lips and motioned to Hux's sword that had fallen to the floor next to Rose. Rose nodded between sobs. Taking advantage of the Vampires distraction and she kicked the sword toward Rey. Rey was reaching toward the edge when she found herself flat on her back, his hands and his shirtless body pinning her to the bed. "You are awake aren't you? We can't have that." Kylo's fangs were in her neck before she had time to react. Rey never felt fear from Vampire before but fear and pain took over her body as his fangs entered her. Next came the beginnings of euphoria.  
'No!!' Rey thought. 'This can't happen!' She struggled weakly against him.  
He suddenly jerked away from her at sound of a gun and jumped to his feet angrily. He was heading toward a shaking Rose holding a smoking gun. She'd shot him and gave Rey one more chance she wasn't about to waste. Rey jumped off the bed grabbing the sword in the process.  
He had begun to turn toward her when Rey struck. The blade entered just above his rib cage and she thrust up slicing to just above his eyebrow. Rey stood above him blade raised to cut off his head but she hesitated. She told herself to do but for the first time she couldn't bring herself to do it. That's when Hux began to rise from his unconscious state Kylo had left him in.  
Rey whirled to face him just as a thunderous explosion shook the very foundation on which they stood.  
"What was that!?" Hux's face was as red as his hair from anger.  
Rey smiled and swung his sword confidently. "Our Plan B." Rey engaged and Hux used his superior speed to dodge. Hux was faster but unarmed and loosing ground.  
Hux was once again pinned to the wall but this time it was by the tip of his own sword. "Time to say Goodbye."  
Hux, much to Rey's confusion smiled. "Yes it is but not for me." He was staring at something behind her.  
"Rey." Rose whimpered. Rey turned her head to see one of the Vampire captains teeth at Rose's neck. She was turning white.  
"Nnooo!" Rey cried out and turned to throw the sword as hard as she could into the skull of the captain.  
Rey knew she made a mistake when she felt Hux's arms pin her against him but she would trade her life for any of her friends and that's what she'd done.  
"Time to die, Hunter." His voice was exhaultant. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled roughly, exposing her neck. Rey closed her eyes and waited, she knew this is how she would die when she chose this path and she had no regrets.  
Instead of the tearing of skin she was knocked roughly to the stone floor just as Hux gave off a gargled scream.  
She rolled over and looked up at the Vampire King holding on to Hux's flaming red hair while Hux's body was at Kylo's feet. Kylo was injured badly but by the Gods he still looked like an angelic nightmare as she looked up at him.  
"You saved me..." It was partially a question and partially her mind trying to process what just happened.  
"You are mine." He growled. He reached his hand out for her.  
Rey opened her mouth but no noise escaped. Her eyes drifted from his gaze to his hand and back again.  
Rey had been so distracted she had not heard the battle being waged in the hallway until the door busted open. Poe and Finn entered with their guns trained on Kylo.  
"Holy Shit! That's him?!? He's huge!" Finn exclaimed.  
"Rey, are you ok?!" Poe demanded and tried to approach her.  
Kylo growled and advanced despite his injuries.  
Poe and Finn opened fired unloading at least 20 bullets into him.  
It brought him to his knees but he looked up more angry and determined than before.  
"No!" Rey yelled. "It's not going to stop him! We need to get out but Rose.." Rey pointed at the corner where Rose' s body was slumped.  
Finn raced toward her and checked her vitals. "She's alive but her breathing is shallow!" Finn and Poe lifted her between them. Rey picked up Hux's sword one more time and urged them out of the room quickly as the King was already trying to rise.  
They raced from the burning building as Rey easily dispatched any vampire that got between them and the exit.  
When they stepped outside the sun was beginning to rise and Rey thanked the heavens he would not be able to follow them.  
They were handing Rose off to the waiting medics when his voice rang out as clear as if he was standing in their midst. "I never felt this alive and that is not something I'm willing to forget. I'm reminding you I'm not ready to let you go, Rey." Every face turned toward her with terror in their eyes.


	2. Trial by Fire

He was all over her, devouring her with his tongue and his hands. She knew she should fight and stop him but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. His eyes were ravenous and she was his prey. Everywhere he touched burned like fire.   
"Say it." The Vampire King growled. When she didn't respond he pulled her hair exposing more of her neck and making her back arch. "Surrender!" He commanded.  
"Yours." Rey squeaked. "I'm yours.  
He pushed his length roughly into her then.  
Rey covered her mouth to stop from calling out and that is how she woke.  
She let her breathing calm as she rubbed the spot on her neck were his fangs had penetrated her skin. It always stung after one of these dreams.  
She tiptoed to the washroom careful not to wake any of the other women next to her. It was bad enough that these dreams kept occurring she didn't want to have to explain why she was sweating and her nightgown was moist in other ways. She undressed and poured the cool water over her head. It was freezing and she involuntarily shivered.  
She looked in the mirror her eyes were heavily lined with circles and her tan had begun to fade with the disappearance of summer. She heard others begin to wake so she quickly dressed in her robes, careful to cover the small scars on her neck. It had been a month and a half but they hadn't faded at all. Rey was afraid to wonder what that meant.  
Nuns and pupils alike filed into the dining hall for breakfast. Rey had stuck to herself since she had been at the convent, she wasn't here to make friends and the less anyone knew about her the better. When Poe had suggested she hide she absolutely rejected the idea, especially when she found out where. It had taken Poe pointing out that the Vampire Resistance had taken heavy losses at the Masquerade Battle and they didn't have the numbers to take on the King.   
In the end Poe and Finn had gone to London to recruit and Rey had been shipped to a place no one would look for a witch. It was also consecrated ground which meant no undead could cross the threshold without being burned from the inside out.  
Rey looked out the window while she ate, the whole Abbey was surrounded by walls probably to keep out prying eyes, or would be suitors to pupils who had not taken their vows yet. Beyond that was a large graveyard and forest. The trees had begun to change colors marking the beginning of fall. On the other end of the graveyard was a tall hill that always made the hair on Rey's neck stand on end. Rey knew this was a warning from her witch instincts, had she been trained maybe she could decipher what the warning meant. Rey had searched for years for a teacher in her mother's art but witches were all but extinct.  
Rey entered the library for her morning duties. The head librarian, Maz Kanata pushed her glasses higher up her nose and gave Rey a small smile. "Good Morning, Child."  
Rey returned her smile. "Good Morning, Sister."  
"I need you to organize the archive room today." Rey nodded and headed in that direction.   
'God how I miss killing the undead.' She thought as she began restacking books.  
She was mindlessly organizing when the title of a dusty volume caught her eye. 'Records of the Unholy,' she read. Unholy was the religious term given to vampires, witches and any other non human. Rey carefully looked around to make sure she was alone before she cracked opened the binding. She thumbed through it till she found the title 'Vampyre' she read on.  
'A race of the Unholy who preserve their exsistance through the blood of the innocent.' She skimmed through the information she deemed as common knowledge. She began to read again at mention the of the first Vampire, 'the first Vampyre was conceived of a mortal woman and the devil himself. He discovered that his Unholy power was increased by draining mortals of their essence.'  
"I know." She whispered and began to skim the pages again. Her heart was thudding in her chest but she was unsure why. 'After reaching adulthood he took a mortal bride who conceived in his bed and gave birth to twins.' Rey reread the last passage multiple times. Vampires were created in death therefore they couldn't conceive life. That is what she'd always been taught. She read on terrified of what other information the book contained. 'The mortal bride died during child birth and the twins were hid until his death. They exhibited strong Unholy Powers akin to their Father's but were not undead.' Rey felt sick it must have been a mistake the humans often got it wrong.  
Rey dropped the book in front of Sister Kanata knowing that asking about the Unholy could get her killed but she needed to know the truth. She pointed to the paragraph. "Vampires are dead! They can't..." Rey couldn't get her mouth to form around the words.  
Sister Kanata looked at her, infuriatingly calm behind her spectacles. "You should be careful with questions of this kind Child, it will draw unwelcome attention. However, I did wonder how long it would be till you found this book. I thought your questions would be about a different race." Without touching the book the pages began to turn till it fell on a page 'Practitioners of Magics."  
Rey looked up in shock, "You are a-"  
Sister Kanata put a single finger to her lips as another Nun walked by.   
"I fear you are in grave danger." Sister Kanata stared at her grimly. "There has been a dark shadow following you since you came but now it is growing. I fear it's getting closer. Young Kira you must be on your guard."  
Rey didn't have to guess who the dark shadow might be but something else Maz said caught her attention. "Wait what did you call me? My name is Rey."  
"Yes that is what your father called you but your Mother blessed you as Kira while you were still in the womb."   
"You knew my mother?" Maz shook her head and Rey let out the breath she'd been holding.  
"I knew of your Mother she was a very gifted Witch and your birth was highly anticipated just as her passing was greatly mourned." Maz was smiling but their was a deep sadness in her eyes. "There isn't many of us left." She pressed the book into Rey's arms. "Take care of this."

Rey found a secluded part of the grounds to read the book but soon she had fallen asleep. She was back in his bed but there was no preamble this time. He took her without hesitation. Her nails dug into his back as he dug in deeply and she cried out over and over again. He growled in satisfaction as he finished. The King of Vampires stared down into her eyes and a victorious smile played at his lips. He leaned down till his mouth was at her ear. "I'm coming for you."   
Rey woke with a start as raindrops brushed her face. She looked at the sky dark clouds were obscuring any last drop of sunlight. She gulped as his words hit her again. 'I'm coming for you.' It had been a promise and a threat. Her skin was tingling and the scar he'd given her felt like a fresh open wound. Her instincts were telling her he was close, way to close.   
She didn't have time to figure out how he knew where she was. She ran. First to the the place she hid her weapons when she first arrived and then she bounded down the steps to the library.  
"Maz!?" She called out but there was no answer. She ran along the stacks of books but it was empty. She raced back outside to see the whole of the Abbey's occupants filing out to the courtyard. Fear gripped her and she grabbed the arm of the first Nun she saw. The woman looked outraged with indignation, but Rey didn't care.  
Rey demanded answers. "Where is everyone going?! No one can go outside the Abbey right now!"  
"We will address your behavior with the Superior Mother after our esteemed guest arrives, in the meantime no one is going outside, if you must know. We were asked to convene in the courtyard."   
Rey didn't hesitate she took off running toward the courtyard the term esteemed guest running through her head. Rey knew the undead couldn't cross the threshold but that didn't mean the unsuspecting couldn't be lured out.  
She pushed roughly through the crowd to the front, ignoring the shouts of protest and keeping her sword carefully tuck into her robes. 'Its not him.' She kept telling herself, 'it can't be.'  
A black carriage rolled up in front of the Abbey Gates. Rey let out a sigh of relief as the coachman and the attendant were most decidedly human. That relief was short lived when the vision from her dreams and nightmares stepped out of the carriage. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and he was dressed as a Priest. Rey would have laughed at the absurdity of his dress had every life here not been hanging in the balance.  
The Mother Superior of the Abbey rushed outside the gates and curtsied low. "Father! Such an honor to have you visit! May I inquire what brings you here so unexpectedly?"  
"Unfortunately, grave reports have reached my ears." His voice was as low and silky as she remembered.  
"In wh-what regards, Father?" She sputtered.  
"Your abbey has been harboring a Witch." Gasps and whispers erupted behind Rey.  
Mother Superior covered her mouth. "Your Grace I swear I would never allow such a thing!"  
"At any rate I think it's best that I investigate these claims." He turned toward the Abbey and the Mother Superior bowed out of the way.  
"He can't pass the threshold." She whispered to herself for the hundredth time.  
His eyes connected with hers and his lips quirked into a partial smile as he stepped over the threshold. He said nothing but his message was clear. He was letting her know she is not safe from him. Rey's mind flashed back to the book 'Unholy powers but not Undead.'   
Rey made a decision, she was not going to let him subject her to a witch hunt or whatever twisted game he had planned. That left two options engage in hopes of revealing what he really is or run. No doubt the Abbey was already surrounded with more Vampires then she could take on at once.   
Rey pulled out her sword and charged. He didn't make any move to dodge or defend himself but she heard his voice very clearly in her head. "You need to learn that you and I are similar and these humans you valiantly defend are the enemy." That's the last thing she heard before something large and heavy hit the back of her head.

Rey woke with the taste of dirt in her mouth and a pounding head. She was in a large room with her hands tied behind her back. The Mother Superior, two of her advisors, and the Vampire King stood around her discussing her fate. She sat up and swayed a bit while trying to get her bearings.   
"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Child?" One of the Advisors admonished.   
"I think she said more then enough with that display in the courtyard." The Mother Superior spat.   
Rey swallowed with her throat painfully dry. "He's a Vampire." She croaked.  
The Advisors gasped and Mother Superior glared. "She obviously went mad after her deal with the devil!"   
Kylo leaned down his face close to hers. He pulled up her chin with his hand. "Doesn't look like she's slept well in awhile. Are you sleeping with the Devil as well, Child?" His smirk was arrogant and Rey wanted to slap it off his face. She tried to jerk her chin out of his hand but he wouldn't allow it. "Beg forgiveness from your true Master, and confess who you belong too, swear fealty and this will all go away."   
"Child, listen to the Priest that is very generous offer! No one wants to see you excuted! God will forgive you!" One of the advisors pleaded.  
Rey looked away when he released her face. "I don't think your God would forgive me if I accept his offer."  
"She is obviously mad! You both are dismissed, the unhinged can't be taught to see reason." Mother Superior shut the door after her advisors and sighed loudly.  
"Would you like a drink Father?" She asked Kylo.  
"Yes that would be appreciated." His eyes didn't leave Rey as he sat in a high backed chair and crossed his legs.   
Mother Superior placed a goblet in his hand. Out of disbelief it took Rey a couple seconds to realise what she was seeing.  
"Is that....BLOOD!?" She turned to face the Mother Superior her own blood boiling with rage. "You know what he is!? What he does!?"  
Kylo spoke inside her head then. "This is who you protect. The same woman who will see you burned at the stake just for being what you are is also lusting for eternal life and not caring who she has to cut to get it." He swirled the blood to emphasize his point.

True to his word Rey was sentenced to burn on Mother Superior's orders. Just after dark she was stripped of her robes and given a white burial gown to wear then marched past the graveyard and up the hill. The closer Rey got to hill the more dizzy she felt. She stepped on to the hill and her head exploded with a dozen shrill screams. Kylo reached out grabbing her elbow to steady her as she started to fall. Rey clutched her head.  
"What is that!?" Rey pleaded.  
Kylo looked calm but their was pity in his eyes. "Your kind is sensitive to others of your race even if they are long deceased. What you are hearing were their last moments on Earth. Do you think you'd be the first witch burned at this stake by humans?"   
Rey was crying involuntarily. She could hear the anguish in their voices and it hung in the atmosphere only getting stronger as she climbed the last steps up the hill. Then the screams stopped as if she had borne witness to their pain and now they were about to bare witness to hers.  
Rey could tell that the spectators were mostly Nuns, a few Monks and nearby villagers. Some carried the torches to set her ablaze and some were just there to watch, about 60 pairs of eyes were trained on her.  
Rey was read her last rights and Kylo remained silent and stoic. Rey looked at him a bit of sad pride lacing her voice when she spoke. "Neither one of us gets what we want, you won't get to own me and I won't live to see beyond this night."  
Kylo spoke with a note of confidence she didn't understand. "Rey, just pledge your life to me and the execution will be stayed." Then he nodded past the spectators into the darkness. Rey began to see them one by one, their eyes reflected the torches. They were surrounded by at least 50 vampires and Rey understood, this wasn't her execution it was everyone else's.


	3. Southern Sunrise

Rey was trapped and they both knew it. Kylo was smiling triumphantly as he picked up a lock of her hair and twisted it in his hand before breathing in the scent.   
She struggled against her ropes. "Don't do this. Kill me, take me, whatever, but there is no reason for you to slaughter innocent humans!"  
Kylo hissed in frustration. "Innocence is not the same as foolishness! These fools are here to watch you burn and yet you would defend them against my soldiers!"   
"What is all this for Kylo?!" Rey demanded. Some of the spectators gasped when they heard the name recognising it as the Vampire King's given name. "Why make me choose between their lives and my freedom? I couldn't stop you from doing either we both know im vastly out numbered so what do you really want!?"   
He smiled as his eyes wandered up her body. "No you couldn't stop me from taking you but you do still have one last choice. As you know every witch must take a vow to serve one God or Master before she begins to practice." Rey's mouth parted as she realised where this was going. His voice was an unearthly low when he spoke again, emphasizing every word. "Give yours to me and this hill will not be stained red tonight."  
People began to scream as the Vampires began to close rank cutting off any chance of escape.   
"Father! What is going on? This is not what we discussed." Mother Superior ran up then, Kylo's eyes finally looked away from Rey's form.  
"Yes Mother Superior, you are quite right. I'm tired of waiting." He looked at Rey pointedly before turning back to the Mother Superior "Are you tired of waiting for immortality?" He pressed his lips to her hand seductively. Mother Superior's face lit up with excitement as she nodded.  
"First I need a small test of loyalty." He held out a jeweled dagger "Bring me blood." Kylo pointed to a terrified Nun a little younger then Rey. Her blond curls bounced around her shoulders as shook with fear. Mother Superior nodded and took the dagger.   
Rey called the evil woman every swear she could think of as she descended down the hill toward the girl. Kylo produced a matching dagger seemingly out of no where, and cut Rey's ropes. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her possessively. He touched his soft lips against the scar on her neck.  
He spoke quietly against her skin. "She is human, Rey and no match for you. Her back is turned so she couldn't even put up a fight if she wanted." He placed the dagger in her hands without letting her go or even looking up from running his lips slowly up and down her neck.  
The young girl was pleading with the Mother Superior to spare her life. "Well what will you choose Love, kill her in cold blood or let her kill the girl?" Mother Superior grabbed the girl by the hair. Kylo casually ran his tongue slowly over her scar. "Time is running out."  
Rey's hand tightened around the dagger her mind and protective instincts at war with themselves. Rey found her mark before she closed her eyes then let it go, not wanting to see the blade enter. However she couldn't help but hear the gasps and screams as Mother Superior fell into the cold grass. She felt Kylo smile against her skin. "Do you understand yet?" He purred. "Good and evil, right and wrong it's all a matter of perspective. Open your eyes, they fear you despite your noble intentions."   
Rey opened her eyes and he was right, their eyes were wide with fear and many were staring at her. "Who's to say the girl you saved wouldn't do the same if the roles were reversed. Shall we test the theory?"   
"Bastard! Don't you dare!" Rey bit down hard on his arm. He growled a bit but tightened his arms and grabbed her chin in his hand.   
"Look at them, Rey. You'd give your life for them but they won't do the same." Kylo was angry now. "I would never betray you, to me you are Precious."  
"As long as I agree to be your slave!" She shot back.   
"We all must make sacrifices to get what we want." One of his arms slid down her stomach and his large hand grabbed her between the legs. "You'll learn to love obedience."   
She gasped and tried desperately to pull his arm off even as her gown became wet around his fingers. "I'm loosing patience. Will you take your oath or watch rest of them die?"  
Rey looked around for any solution, none came. "I'll take the vow." Rey whispered.  
He turned her to face him and brushed his fingers surprisingly tender from her cheek to her neck. "Do you know what you need to do?"   
Rey nodded she didn't know alot about being a witch but she did know she had to take an oath of loyalty then seal it in blood. She also knew that it could not be broken without consequences. Kylo took Rey's hand and pulled her down the hill to the young Nun she had saved. Without taking his eyes off Rey, he held out his hand. "Dagger."   
The young girl looked from Kylo to Rey then back again. Rey wondered if maybe the girl didn't understand it was for Rey and she thought she was in peril again. The girl picked up the dagger that Mother Superior had held and brought it to Kylo. At the last moment Rey realized the girls intentions but Kylo's eyes were on Rey.  
The Nun stabbed the dagger into Kylo's arm and he released Rey in suprise.   
Rey pushed the girl behind her and into the crowd as three vampires raced to defend their king. Rey grabbed a pitchfork out a villager's hands and hurled it at the closest vampire. It went into his neck and out the other side before he fell to the ground. Rey ducked and rolled as the next Vampire tried to grab her, she by chance landed next to the Mother Superior's body. Rey pulled the dagger out of her back and faced the attacker.  
"ENOUGH!!!" Kylo bellowed as he threw the other Vampire back toward his post. He marched up to Rey with blinding speed. "No more interruptions! Swear yourself!"   
She took a deep breath and recited the vow "I, Rey Van Helsing swear my loyalty, my power, and my soul to the King of the Vampires." She cut her palm with Kylo's dagger. Kylo gently lifted the hilt out of her hand and carefully licked every last drop of blood off the blade.   
"I accept your offer, my love." He was almost glowing with satisfaction. He tipped her head up toward him and kissed her deeply making Rey's head spin. Rey was unsure if it was the kiss or by some twisted joke that now dawn began to rise. The Vampires hissed as the light burned their flesh.   
They retreated away from the humans. Kylo was stubbornly not moving but his flesh was not burning nearly as easy as his soldiers. He was growling angrily as the light was growing and slowly pushing him back. Rey heard him command, "Rey come to me," but Rey was to busy trying to figure out why the sun was rising in the South instead of the East.  
Soon the vampires were pushed back to the shadows of the woods where the light couldn't touch. Rey tried to ignore the feel of his anger seeping into her but somehow she felt it without even turning around or seeing his face. Rey focused on what started as a hum then chanting as it got louder. Rey recognised Maz Kanata but not the other two women as they held hands and continued chanting their spell.  
Maz smiled at Rey when she reached her. "I'm glad to see you are unharmed Child. I went to get my Coven Sisters when I returned I heard you were taken to the stake."  
Rey looked down ashamed. "I'm unharmed but I've done something terrible. I gave my Oath to the Vampire King." She waited for Maz's shock and disgust to come but Maz spoke again in her tender tone.  
"What did you say, Child?" She asked.  
"I gave him my..."  
"No Child, what name did give?" Maz asked.  
"Rey Van-"  
"That's what I thought. That is not your name Child, not in the mystical realms." Maz smiled compassionately.  
Rey's mouth fell opened. "Are you saying I didn't give him my Vow?" Maz nodded.  
"Maz." One of her Sister's said urgently. "The spell is weakening. The Vampire is somehow resisting it and it's not going to hold!"  
Rey flipped around to see Kylo standing at the edge of the light allowing it to burn him while the light faded around him. The rest of the soldiers came out of the woods and they all looked pissed. There would be no deal this time. "Damn his demonic determination to hell!!" Rey swore as she looked for an escape. The landscape was flat and unhelpful.  
Rey bit her lip nervously. "Do you think you can hold the spell to the graveyard? It's consecrated ground most Vampires can't follow."  
"Most?" Cried a scared looking Villager.  
"Well the one that can will follow me." Rey said confidently. "You'll be safe."  
Maz gave her a sad nod. "I hope we meet again. I fear you have alot on your shoulders for someone so young. This might help." Maz tucked a book into satchel and put it over Rey's head.  
"This too!" A small voice from the crowd called. The young curly haired Nun came out baring an axe she was struggling to carry. "One of Vampires dropped it."   
"Thank you this will help." She checked it's weight and smiled.  
"Thank you for saving me from Mother Superior." Rey blushed. 'Kylo was wrong about some humans.' she thought.  
"I can give you a few minutes headstart with a duplicate spell." Maz said as the group began to make the trek to the graveyard. Rey nodded as she looked back toward Kylo even from here she could feel his wrath. "Are you ready child?" Rey nodded and Maz grabbed her hand whispering a spell. A vision of Rey ran out of the crowd and toward the forest. Kylo's form blurred as he ran after it followed by several vampires.   
Rey took off then and ran toward the other side of the graveyard following the tall brick fence. She ran as fast as the axe would allow but it wasn't long before she could hear vampires gaining on her. She could turn and battle 3 or 4 vampires but her goal was to put as much distance between herself and Kylo as she could at the moment.  
Rey had no choice but to spin when she heard multiple vampires right behind her. She used the momentum of her turn to power the axe straight into the closest vampire. The axe cut clean through his arm.  
"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" The vampire bellowed.  
Rey shrugged. "I'm sorry I was aiming for your head but you're taller then I was expecting." Rey swung again before he had the chance to recover and the Vampire fell limp to the ground.  
Instead of engaging the next Vampire yelled back toward his comrades. "Tell the King I found his pet Witch."  
Rey glared. "I'm really beginning to resent being called a pet!" She threw the axe at him. He dodged most of it but the handle hit his neck and shoulder. Rey just needed the distraction and she scaled the stone wall. She was almost over when he grabbed her foot.   
"Would you prefer Blood Whore?" The vampire taunted hanging on to her foot. Rey gritted her teeth he struck a cord now she was angry.   
She reached down grabbing the collar on his shirt. "Call me whatever you like but I'm your death." She held on to his shirt and threw herself bodily over the other side into the graveyard. The air was knocked out her briefly but it was worth it to watch vampire scream as he turn to ash.   
Rey stood back up feeling sore. Rey climbed back up the wall because she couldn't have Kylo following her into the Graveyard but she no longer had a weapon. Rey smiled down at three confused vampires as she stood back up on the wall. "Your friend and I were going for a stroll up here but seems he slipped. Anyone else want to join?" Two of them snarled at Rey. Rey laughed and began to carefully jog along the wall.  
She knew she lost precious time so she began scanning for a weapon. He would be here any moment. Rey was so distracted with her search that she didn't see the Vampire known as Phasma with a whip until it was wrapped around her ankles. Phasma pulled and Rey hit the ground hard, blacking out.  
Rey was pretty sure she was only out for a few seconds but God did everything hurt. She was also surrounded by about seven vampires all of them silent as Rey pushed herself painfully into a standing position. She didn't have the stamina to fight one much less seven but she would not let herself look defeated.  
She knew what they were all waiting for and within a few minutes the crowd parted and he stepped inside the circle his eyes flashing angrily. Any pretense of civility gone. She tried to stand up straighter but her body was to bruised and cracked. He circled her like the predator he was. "You are a magnificent adversary but..." He pulled her hair roughly exposing her throat, "Now you must be taught obedience." Rey could only whimper as his teeth dug in and he drank deeply. The pain in her body gave way to a sweet bliss. She no longer needed to stand as he held her limp form against his. Her vision was starting to go black when he pulled his head away from her neck and licked the last smear of her blood off his lips. He lifted her into his arms effortlessly and she felt him carrying her away before she faded out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I write I listen to music that fits the story to get inspired. I was hoping I could get suggestions on songs that you feel would be fitting.


	4. Deals with the Devil

Rey woke with a pounding head, the room was spinning as she tried to work out where she was and how she got there. Slowly the room came into focus. It was round and brick and completely empty except the lush bed she was lying in. Rey didn't have much time to think about that though as the metal door on the far end began to open. Rey jumped out of bed into a defensive position only to realise she was naked.   
The King of the Vampires entered and smirked. Rey ripped the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her exposed body.  
"Why the hell am I naked!?" Rey glared maliciously.  
"Because you were covered in blood and dirt. I didn't take advantage of you. Despite what you may think defenseless creatures are not a turn on for me." Kylo remarked casually. Rey gave him a sceptical look.  
Kylo ignored it and set what looked like underclothes and a white lacey robe on the bed. Before gracefully falling on to it and leaning against the headboard while staring at Rey.  
Rey put a hand on her hip as the other held the sheet securely to her chest. "I think I'd get more coverage with the sheet."  
Kylo chuckled lightly which was an odd sound coming from a vampire Rey decided. "You are probably right. It's also easier to remove."  
Rey glared as she violently picked up the clothes from the bed. "Any chance you'll close your eyes?"  
Amusement flashed in his eyes as he shook his head.  
"I didn't think so." Rey turned around slipping her bottom undergarments under the sheet. Rey was trying hard to reconcile this playful, seemingily human man with the predator that had been hunting her relentlessly for months. She had no choice but to drop the sheet to secure her breastband. She kept her back to him but she could feel the heat from his eyes burning into her. After tying the robe around her waist she turned back to him.  
His eyes were tracing her body indiscriminately. They slowly made their way back up and connected with her eyes. He smiled and fangs became evident. All of Rey's illusions of conversing with a human dissipated and she involuntarily shivered.   
"Come." He commanded as he indicated the spot next to him on the bed. He was looking at her suspiciously. Rey realised this was a test to see if her vow had worked. Rey knew she might have the upper hand if he thought her vow had.  
Rey laid down next to him and tried to calm her erratic breathing. He slid his fingers along her jawbone and torturously up and down her neck. "So soft and breakable." He murmured to himself. After a few minutes he began to trace her veins from her neck down to her breasts.   
"Let's play a game then shall we?" He asked smoothly.   
"Some how I don't think a game with the King of the Vampires is in my best interest." Rey replied.  
"Let's make it interesting then. If you win you can leave and I will not lift a finger. I'll even demand that my guards be unarmed."  
"I don't believe you." Rey narrowed her eyes. "What will you gain in return?"  
"Only truth." He was twirling Rey's hair but there was a dangerous glint in his eye. She knew whatever he planned did not bode well for her.  
Rey knew she'd have to participate in any twisted game he chose to play, he proved that much when he had her tied to a stake. "Fine, what is the catch?" She snapped and sat up to look at his face.  
"You only get one weapon of my choosing. It's morning, once you get out none of us could follow you even if we wanted to." He stood up in a blur of Vampire speed and had his hand on the heavy metal door. He pulled effortlessly.  
The door opened to ten vampires who seemed surprised to have their King seemingly releasing a prisoner. "Captain, everyone is to disarm." The vampire looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded. The hall rang out as the clatter of weapons were tossed against the wall opposite her room.  
The hunter in her was begging to rush the guards and acquire a sword but it would be easy, too easy. Rey knew Kylo would not let her go.  
"Rey." Kylo had already guessed her thoughts. "You play by the rules or I end the game. I pick the weapon remember?"  
Rey rolled her eyes. "I know you better then to let me have something with which I can win."  
"Actually, I am going to give you the most powerful weapon here." He pulled out a small leather bound book that Rey recognised as the spellbook Maz had given her. "Since you took your Vow the sunlight spell Maz used should be no problem." He flipped it open to the marked page and handed it to her.  
Rey was trapped. He knew or at least he suspected the Vow hadn't worked.  
Kylo stood next to the door with his arms crossed making him look even bigger then his already impossible stature. After a minute He growled. "Well???" He slammed the door with one hand.   
"WHY DIDN'T THE VOW TAKE!?" The ground shook and Rey instinctively backed up a few steps.  
Rey glared back stubbornly despite the fear coursing threw her veins. "I don't know maybe I'm not a Witch like you thought?" She shot back sarcastically.  
Rey was against the wall in a flash with his body against hers and his hand at her throat. "The time for games is over now." Fury was rolling off him in thunderous waves.  
Rey gritted her teeth angrily. "I agree so kill me. You already killed my family so why would you hesitate with my neck?"  
Kylo's anger all but disappeared to Rey's shock. "I didn't kill your father but your mother was a mercy kill. If not I would have had to deliver her to a much worse fate like your father."  
Rey felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "LYING BASTARD!" She bit back on the tears threatening to fall.  
He punched the wall beside her but removed the hand on her neck. "If you really believe that how you must hate yourself." Rey said nothing but looked up.  
"Wanting the God forsaken Monster that killed your parents to bed you, claim your innocence."  
"I don't..." Rey tried to protest.  
"Do you know why only my thrall works on you? Why I was able to send you those dreams? Because you wanted me too." He turned toward the door. "I am a Monster. I'll make sure every person you care about knows it until you give me your Vow. You need time to consider." With that he left. As soon as the door was locked into place Rey fell to her knees and sobbed. Eventually exhaustion overtook her and she curled into a ball on the oversized bed. 

Rey woke with her joints feeling stiff. She had no way of telling how long she'd been asleep but she guessed at least several hours. Her prison was as barren as before except Maz's spell book lay on the stone floor. She quietly crept out of bed and tiptoed over to it. Laying back on the bed she began to mindlessly flip threw it until something caught her eye. Slowly an idea began to take shape.

When Kylo entered the room a few hours later Rey sat on the bed facing him like she'd been waiting. Rey's face was determined and unflinching.   
Kylo raised an eyebrow. "I was expecting a battle when I entered."  
"I would love to break your nose but it would accomplish nothing so it's time for a different battle of sorts, bargaining." Rey placed her hands in her lap.  
Kylo eyed her suspiciously. "Continue."  
"You want my Vow you can have it..with some minor concessions on your part." Rey tried to sound Diplomatic.  
A muscle under his jaw twitched the only outward sign of annoyance. "What concessions?" He asked stiffly.  
"First, you promise not to kill anymore people I care about or have them killed on your orders." His jaw tightened. "Second, you will not order me to kill anyone EVER." His face remained stoic.  
"Third, you will help me kill the creature that killed my father, that includes yourself if you lied to me."  
Kylo crossed his arms as Rey noticed he did when he was angry. "You don't know what you are asking. He is not someone that's easily betrayed."  
"But I'm asking it. I swore to avenge my father and in the grand scheme of things I'm giving you my entire life it's really not that much in exchange."  
Kylo stared at her for several minutes and Rey held her breath. "I will accept your deal but I assume you have a way to make sure I hold up my end?" Rey nodded at the Spellbook.  
"Of course." Kylo muttered. Suddenly he leaned in close to Rey towering over her. "After the Vow I will have some demands of you as well."  
"Such as?" Rey tried her best to not show how his proximity was affecting her.  
He pulled her chin up toward his with one finger. "Foremost you will never be allowed to give yourself to any other man or creature. In this life you are mine and mine alone." Rey's mouth fell open this was not what she was expecting. She tried to hide the blush from her cheeks.   
Rey stuttered a bit. "W-what does that matter?"  
"It matters to me. Second of all you will stand beside me and make my desires and aspirations your own." Kylo was still leaning over her and she could feel her pulse quickening.   
She rolled her eyes. "Oh is that all?" Then Rey remembered something and she asked nervously. "Your Grandmother wasn't human, was she?"  
Kylo chuckled. "No. A human would not have been strong enough to carry Anakin's seed."  
Rey sighed in relief. "Good, I'm not going to carry a soulless..."  
Kylo cut her off, his eyes watching her intently. "I had a soul as a child- and I guess I inherited my Grandfather's obsession with a Witch."  
Rey choked. "Your Grandmother was a Witch?!" Suddenly Kylo's proximity was too much and she attempted to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Rey was starting to hyperventilate.  
"Rey, calm down it is nothing any King would not ask of his consort or wife."  
"You- you're a--a..." Rey gasped between breathes.  
"Monster?" Kylo provided dryly. "The same could be said of ant man in a place of power since the beginning of time, my love. It's all a matter of perspective."  
Rey continued to hyperventilate and Kylo sighed grabbing her shoulders. "Rey you have nothing to fear. Heed my words." Rey nodded unsure what she was unhappy about a few seconds ago. All she wanted to do now was explore the beautiful planes of his face. She reached up and touched his soft lips. "I think it's time for you to rest, don't you?" Rey nodded as her eyelids got heavy. The last thing she saw was his infinitely deep dark eyes.


	5. Discussion of Souls

Rey sat up with a start remembering her last conversation. She searched the room again for any means of escape. She checked each stone for a possible loose piece. She'd been so ready to give him her life in exchange for her friend's lives and the revenge she dedicated her exsistance to. She was not however planning on carrying the unholy seed of King of the Vampires himself.  
Rey jumped to her feet when the door opened expecting to see Kylo but three human girls entered. Rey leaned around to view the hallway. "Damn it!" She swore. Kylo had doubled her guard there must be at least 20 vampires outside her door. He was expecting her to try to run and it was more aggravating because he was right. That is exactly what she intended.   
The girls didn't acknowledge her as they began arranging the bags they had carried in. One pulled out a silky floor length gown. "A wedding dress?! Is he kidding??" The oldest finally looked at Rey and shook her head.  
Two vampires entered with a large bathing tub filled to the brim with steaming water and rose petals. One of the Vampires was sneering at her. "Let me guess... I killed your vampire lover and now you want me dead?" Rey was in a rotten mood and she wanted nothing more then a good old fashion fight. Just a few months ago her life was a simple matter of physicality and survival but meeting Kylo changed everything.  
"My maker!" The Vampire snarled. The other Vampire hissed a warning to the angry one.  
"Oh yes, the creature that turned you into a bloodsucker. In that case you're very welcome. I hope I made it a painful one." Rey smiled sweetly.  
The Vampire hissed, "I'm going to enjoy listening to your screams from his bedchamber!"   
Rey's control snapped and she kicked out toward his face before he had the chance to block. He was thrown back into the tub with an ear splitting crack. Rey could hear the human girls screaming. She didn't have time to glance in their direction he was up and charging, fury blazing in his eyes. Rey was ready and waiting she spun at the last second letting the vampire slam head first into the wall. He fell to his knees dazed. She slammed his head two more times into the wall until he fell to the ground in a heap.  
The room went completely silent except the whimpers from one of the girls.   
"You still believe we are really that different?" Kylo's deep voice came from behind her. She spun, he lay on the bed with his arms behind his head, pride evident in his eyes. "You relished ending your opponent."   
Rey looked around the room. Captain Phasma was standing in the doorway, the other vampire was on a knee facing Kylo and the girls were cowering and staring at her in horror. She realised he was right but she just got angrier at Kylo for putting her in this position.  
She ripped the staff that been strapped to the Vampire's shoulder out of its restraints. "You are right but probably not as much as I'm going to enjoy fighting my way out of this hell."   
"You'll never make it." Phasma scoffed.  
"She knows that." Kylo growled, already on his feet. "She is hoping someone will make a mistake and kill her before she can be restrained. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN. OUT EVERYONE!"   
Phasma went to remove the servant girls and Rey took her chance bolting to the door. She was expecting Kylo to intervene and she was right which is why she was in mid-swing before she ever saw him move. The staff connected perfectly with his face and she bolted through the door.   
She heard Kylo roar "NO ONE TOUCHES HER!" before she slammed the door locking them in. She turned but the guards seemed unsure what to do given Kylo's order. She took off down the hallway before they could decide what to do.  
Rey ran down several hallways, of course this place was a damn maze. She was not expecting to run into a massive throne room filled with Vampires but that was exactly what happened and what she needed. He would not win.  
Rey smiled at them and twirled her staff. "Well are we going to play or not?" They all descended at once and she gave her all. She needed to engage their survival instincts and be forced kill her. She was surrounded and she finally landed a good blow to the ribs of a particularly angry vampire. This is the one that was going to end her. He charged and Rey dropped her staff and closed her eyes ready to die. Rey reopened her eyes when she heard the heavy thud of a body that wasn't her own.  
Another Vampire was pulling her broad sword out of Rey's would be attacker. "You all know what he will do if she's hurt." She hissed. Her voice twisted Rey in knots.  
"No..." Rey whispered. The Vampire turned to look at Rey and she gasped and backed up a few steps. Rey whispered again to herself praying this was just a bad dream. " No! No! Please no!"   
Every one had told Rey she looked like her mother it was true other then her now unearthly pale skin. The crowd split then to allow their King through.  
"I didn't want you to find out like this." He said quietly.  
"Is this what you consider mercy!?" She cried motioning toward the Monster that used to be her mother. Rey slapped his face but she didn't have the energy to put muscle behind it and he didn't stop her. She started hitting his chest between her sobs. He let her until she ran out of fury and she just cried. He swept her up in his arms like a child and out of the now empty throne room.  
He carried her to a lavish room covered in black, burgundy and gold. He took her to the bed and laid on it, tucking her head under his chin. He stroked her hair. "I can make you forget. If you wish."  
"No! Of course I don't want to forget!" She tried to pull away but he wouldn't allow it.   
"You'd be free of the pain." He said softly.  
"No." Is all she could respond.  
"I had to have you because something about you awakened emotions that I thought were gone the moment I lost my soul. I had forgotten how easily those can devastate even the strongest." Kylo mused.  
Rey sat up to look at his face this was not what she expected. "It's not weakness to have loved Kylo. I loved my mother that's why it hurts." A wary look crossed his face briefly. "but you know that don't you?"   
His face rigid and stubborn. "Emotions are a weakness."  
Rey was studying his face. "I'm right. You had a soul so you must have loved someone? Your parents?"  
"We are not talking about this anymore." His voice was firm.  
"Ok...then how did you lose your soul?"  
He eyed her speculativly. "I sold it."  
"What!? How?" Rey was searching his face.  
"I sold it to a high level demon." He said it casually.  
"Why? When?" Rey felt enraptured despite her grief.  
"We already discussed the why, I wanted to be rid of weakness and I was 13." Kylo answered.  
Rey gasped. "You were so young!" Rey couldn't help herself she reached up and stroked his cheek. Surprise briefly registered on his face and Rey pulled her hand away embarassed.  
"Careful Hunter, you wouldn't want people to think you actually care about the King of the Damned." His words were teasing but there was something intense burning in his eyes.  
Rey gave him a small smile letting everything she just learned sink in for several minutes.  
"This demon..." Rey began.  
"Snoke." He said.  
"You said that the man that killed my father wasn't easily betrayed. It's him isn't it?" Rey asked. Kylo nodded.  
Silence fell between them again but Rey's head was spinning.  
"If souls can be taken, why couldn't they be returned?" Rey asked herself. Then she turned to Kylo then. "Could we return my Mother's soul? What about yours?"  
"Do you think either of us would want it back?" His face didn't look pleased.  
"Yes," she said firmly. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't desire it at least that much."  
He pursed his lips. "I'll stop stalling and take the Vow right now. It's my final demand."

Rey was dressed in the lacy white gown a few hours later and was pacing the room nervously. She was desperately flipping through Maz's spells looking for something to prevent conception. With every page she was running out of hope. She was about to throw it down when she got to the last page and a loose piece of ripped parchment fluttered out.  
The writing was hastily scrawled but she knew it as Maz's writing. Rey was beyond relieved that it was exactly what she was looking for but there was also a twinge of embarrassment knowing that Maz had seen this might be necessary. The spell was surprisingly short and Rey was confident she would have no problem with the incantation.  
The guards knocked on the door, informing her that it was time and Rey hastily shoved the parchment into her gown. She was escorted to the throne room that she had escaped to before. Instead of a battle this time she found at least a hundred kneeling vampires and candles hung all over the room. In the middle stood the dark figure from her dreams like usual he wore black but this suit had silver filigree sewn into patterns. His skin and his stature made him look like a statue of a dark Greek God.  
He held out his hand. "Come, my Love." Rey took a deep breath and crossed the room to place her hand in his. He lifted her knuckles to his lips and used it to pull her in closer. Rey couldn't help the panic that was threatening to rise in her chest. She held out the contract with her list of demands to him. He accepted it and grazed his finger on his fang. He then used the blood to sign it.  
Rey's part came next as he handed her the dagger. Her voice shook as she pledged her life. "I, Kira Van Helsing swear my loyalty, my power, and my soul to the King of the Vampires." She careful sliced her palm. Kylo took the dagger and slowly licked the blood without breaking eye contact from hers.   
He suddenly reached out and pulled her body to his. "I accept your vow." He ran his fingers from her jaw down her arm and began to wrap her hand in a silk fabric.   
Rey looked around the Vampires were no longer bowing and their eyes were trained on her, and it was making her nervous. "Uuumm... what now?"   
He whispered low into her ear. "Now you dance with me again." He snapped his fingers and music began to play. He twirled her effortlessly. Rey tried to put space between their bodies but he refused to budge. She was distracted in mid spin by the face of her mother. Kylo noticed. "I thought you might want your Mother here."  
Rey looked back up at him. "You act as if this is a wedding."   
"The bond we created is so much stronger than that weak human notion but I wanted you to have your day. Plus you make a hypnotising bride." His eyes burning into hers. "It's time."  
"Time for-" Her question was cut off as he swept her into his arms. In a blaze of speed they were back in his room. He gently set her down.   
He shut the door with a resounding thud. "It's time to make you mine." His dark eyes were obscured by his hair making him appear demonic.  
Rey backed up a step. "Are you trying to scare me? You look like you're about to try to devour me."  
He smirked. "Well I was about to say you shouldn't fear me but in that case you should be afraid, I've wanted to consume every taste your body and your soul has to offer since I first held you in my arms. It's consumed my mind to such a degree that I wonder if it wasn't me that was put under your thrall while we danced. Now that you're mine the predator in me is screaming to take you, and oh how I will oblige it."


	6. Bound by Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big apologies to my followers who have been waiting for update. I had rough pregnancy the last couple months but I will try to update as regularly as I manage with a 2 month old and a 5 year old. I urge you to go back and read all the chapters before continuing. Also proceed with caution this chapter contains SMUTINESS.

Finn yawned loudly. "Can't we take a nap first?"

"No." Poe snapped back without looking at Finn. His eyes sharply scanned the building as they had for the hundredth time this night. 

"Listen Poe I know you are worried about Rey but she is more capable than any of us and with Maz on our side and the rest of the Bloodsuckers leaving this should be -"

Poe held up a finger. "Do not say easy! Nothing is ever easy! And what the hell, it doesn't make sense! Why would Kylo Ren send all but a few guards away!? Maybe it's a trap..." Poe gritted his teeth like he did when he was thinking. 

"Maybe he is just that much of an egotistical bastard that he thinks he doesn't need protection?" Finn offered.

Poe wasn't convinced. Maybe they were too late and Rey was dead or worse... Poe shook the thought from his head he couldn't afford to think like that.

The Vampire King circled her, a predatory gleam in his eye. Rey found herself wanting to run in fear for the first time in her life. It had nothing to with the massive Vampire stalking her ironically. It was the desires of a man that was making her hands tremble. 

"I'm a virgin!!" She blurted out loudly and involuntarily. She covered her now even redder face with her hands. 

Kylo chuckled. "I was aware." He was behind her smelling a lock of her hair. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "Rey, I have no wish to hurt you. You don't need to fear me."

Suddenly she was off her feet and landing on the luxurious sheets. Rey looked for any distraction although her body yearned for this and she trusted the spell from Maz she performed early but she wasn't sure she was ready. In fact she wasn't sure she was ready for any of it. What had she let her desire for revenge lead too? Poe had always said it would lead to disaster. Thinking of Poe brought all of her friends to mind. They'd be disgusted if they ever found out what she did.

"Quite distracted aren't you?" Kylo's shirtless form was leaning over her. "Not thinking about running are you? You wont get far." 

Rey nodded. "I know." She was at his command now. If she ever got the chance for freedom her only hope would be to disappear. He scrutinized her face with his dark eyes.

His lips tightened and he leaned down to her neck just below her ear. "Do I need to command you to tell me?"

Rey's anger boiled over at the impossible situation she found herself in. "Right because you'll make a show of wedded bliss then command me as your slave!" With the last words she head butted the King as hard as she could manage. He stumbled back a few steps and Rey jumped up off the bed. Only then did she realise she did more damage to her own head and the room began to spin.

She was about to fall when the King's massive hand cupped her chin steadying her. "In my many years on this Earth I've come to the conclusion that there is little difference between slave and master and the bride and her groom." He roughly pushed her back on the bed. "You will enjoy both roles." He began to lace the bodice of her dress down and kissed the bare skin. Rey flinched when she felt his fangs brush the swell of her breast. He yanked the corset off her shoulders exposing her breasts. "Mmmm so beautiful." 

He leaned down and sucked on her nipple and his large hand cupped her between the legs. Rey let out a whimper of suprise. He smiled in gratification and gripped harder as she whimpered louder. Without warning he shoved two large fingers into her causing Rey to sit up and attempt to pull his hand out. "I changed my mind! I can't do this!" 

"Its not up to you Rey. You are mine and you're about to cum for your King." A second later Rey's argument was cut off as she was gasping and crying out. He reached up and stroked her lips and down her jaw to her collarbone. "See? You'll enjoy giving yourself to me." 

The King knelt over her staring her in the eyes as he began to roughly loosen his belt. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me inside you. Tell me the truth you want me to deflower you don't you?"

Rey felt his command for the truth and she choked out a "Yes" unable to stop herself. He smiled a triumphant smile and pulled off his dark pants. Rey gasped and covered her face. The King chuckled and pulled her wrists down pinning them to her side. "Tell me what you are thinking." He commanded as he grinded himself into her thighs teasingly.

"Too big!" She squeaked out.

He laughed again enjoying her discomfort. "You'll adjust to me, My Enchantress, but first tell me who owns you." His voice was silky and deep.

"You." Rey ground out, annoyed by all his commands. 

The end of his length brushed her up and down causing her to gasp and pant. "Say it Rey, tell me!" He roughly knotted his hand behind her head and into her hair.

"You own MMMEEEE!!" Her words descend into a crescendo as he pushed in and took her innocence. 

Her eyes were shining with tears while she mumbled. "Undead Bastard."

Kylo chuckled again. "It wont hurt this much next time, My Love." Stroking her cheek. He began thrusting slow his eyes locked on to hers. His hand possessively around her breast. A prideful smile grew on the King's lips as her panting and moans grew louder. Rey's moans turned into pleading as her body responded around his. "Mmm good little Witch." His smile was absolutely triumphant but it died suddenly and his whole body went rigid. Rey could tell he was hearing something beyond her mortal ears.

Rey's senses went on high alert. "WHAT?!"

"Uninvited Wedding Guests." He snarled low.

Realization dawned on Rey with horror. "My friends! Shit they are trying to rescue me! They can't see me like this!!"

Rey began to slide out from under Kylo and off the bed but was quickly stopped by a strong hand on her lower stomach pinning her to the bed. "I've waited long enough for this." He growled, his eyes were flashing with unbridled rage. He began to thrust with an animalistic fury. Rey was sure if he continued he'd either break the bed or her.

"Kylo! You are hurting me!" She pleaded. Some of the fury left his eyes he slowed just enough to bite the large blue vein above her breast. As the venom began to course through her veins the pain was numbed and all that was left was a blissful ecstacy. She no longer could remember her worries from a few minutes before. 

Her mind and body instead were focused on the Dark God inside her and the way her body was made for him. Rey could barely make out any other sound then her own screams and the King's delicious growls of satisfaction. "I'm yours!" She panted. 

"Say it again!" He commanded with a jarring thrust to the top of her pussy. 

"I'm yours!" She pleaded breathless. 

He pressed his mouth over hers roughly and pushed his tongue through forcefully. When he finally released she was gasping and dizzy. He grabbed her chin and whisper in her ear. "I'm going to fill you up so you never forget who owns you." With one last thrust he kept his promise. He sat up and stared down at his conquest. Satisfaction rolled off of him in waves.

"Your blood and smell is absolutely spell binding and all mine." He leaned down kissing her hungrily. Rey responded in kind still in a state of dizzying ecstacy. She knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him to deepen the kiss. He obliged.

Locked and twisted together in more ways then one is how they were found when Poe and his forces finally broke in the door. "What the Fuck do you think you're doing to her!?" Poe was shaking with rage, broad sword raised and pointed threateningly in the Kings direction.

Like Poe the King was just as angry but his anger was contained in a low threatening tone. "'Fuck' was indeed the act we were engaged in, however some would prefer a more civil phrase. I was making love to my New Bride on her wedding night. No Gentleman with any sort of manners would interrupt such a sacred event."

"She'd never agree to be your blood whore! Get your corpse off her! Rey let's go!"

That's when the King rose to his full height and took several long strides toward Poe and his crew. "She is not going anywhere and you have 10 seconds to disappear before I redecorate the wall behind you in a shade of crimson.

Rey tried to shake off some the delicious fog she was lost in. "Kylo..you promised you wouldn't hurt them!"

"No, my Love, I promised not to kill them but being King of the Undead makes death quite the subjective matter." 

"Kylo! Don't!" She tried to stand only to discover her legs couldn't support her. 'God what did he do to me?' She thought. 

Seeing Rey fall to her knees sent Poe overboard and he attacked with a howl of rage. Kylo grabbed the broadsword with his bare hand ignoring the blood running down his arm. The other wrapped around Poe's throat lifting him off the floor.


End file.
